Various social networks provide job postings to their members. The member may perform a job search by entering a job search query, or the social network may suggest jobs that may be of interest to the member. However, current job search methods may miss valuable opportunities for a member because job search engines generally use raw string matching that matches the same words in a job search query and a job title, or use standardized entity matching that fetches a standardized title in the job search query and matches it against one associated with a job. Job search engines are usually unable to comprehend similarities between a job search query and a job title when different words are used. For instance, “Application Developer” and “Software Engineer” are very similar job titles but they use very different words.